tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Spyferatu
Spyferatu 'is a vampiric BLK Spy TF2 Monster created by Youtuber RECLess Pictures. His theme song is Nosferatu Bites Back from ''Muppet Monster Adventure. Biography In 1462, a RED Spy returns from a victory against the BLU army to find his wife committed suicide after his enemies falsely reported his death. The Medic proceeds to tell him that his wife is dead. Enraged, the Spy goes and desecrates the nearest chapel and renounces God, declaring that he will rise from the grave to avenge his wife with all the powers of darkness. He then stabs the chapel's stone statue of Jesus on the cross with his dagger, and drinks the blood that pours out of it. In the present day, the RED Scout's partner, the RED Sniper, informs him that an unknown Spy - now renaming himself, "Spyferatu" - wishes to buy a property in Mann Manor, and assigns the Scout to visit the Spy and complete the lucrative deal. Leaving his young wife behind, the Scout travels to Mann Manor, in a journey that lasts four weeks, carrying with him the deeds and documents needed to sell the house to Spyferatu. On his journey, he stops at the village inn, where the locals plead for him to stay away from the accursed manor, providing him with details of the Spy's vampirism. Ignoring the villagers' pleas as superstition, the Scout continues his journey, ascending the map on foot and eventually arriving at Mann Manor, where he meets Spyferatu, a strange, almost rodent-like man, with large ears, pale skin, sharp teeth, and long fingernails. Spyferatu is enchanted by a small portrait of Scout's wife and immediately agrees to purchase the property, especially with the knowledge that he and Scout's wife would become neighbors. As Scout's visit progresses, he is haunted at night by a number of dream-like encounters with the vampiric merc. Simultaneously, Scout's wife is tormented by night terrors, plagued by images of impending doom. Additionally, a Demoman is committed to an asylum after biting a cow, apparently having gone completely insane. To the Scout's horror, he finds Spyferatu asleep in a coffin, confirming for him that the Spy is indeed a vampire. That night, Spyferatu leaves for Sawmill, turning into a vampire bat as he flies into the night sky. The Scout finds that he is imprisoned in the manor and attempts to escape through a window via a makeshift rope fashioned from bedsheets. The rope is not long enough, and he falls, severely injuring himself. He awakes on the ground the next morning, stirred by the sound of a Gypsy Pyro playing a violin. He is eventually sent to a hospital and raves about 'black coffins' to doctors, who assume that the illness is affecting his mind. Meanwhile, The Spy travels to Sawmill, turning back into his humanoid self. He systematically kills both BLU and RED teams, making it appear as if they were afflicted with plague. After the brutal slaughter of the mercenaries, Sawmill is then flooded with rats from the woods. Spyferatu arrives in Sawmill, and death spreads rapidly throughout the map. The desperately ill Scout is finally transported home, but when he finally arrives he does not appear to recognize his wife. His wife later has an encounter with Spyferatu; weary and unable to die, he demands some of the love that she gave so freely to the Scout, but she refuses, much to Spyferatu's dismay. Now aware that something other than plague is responsible for the death that has beset her once-peaceful town, she desperately tries to convince the townspeople, but they are skeptical and uninterested. From a book given to the Scout by the people in MannManor, she finds that she can vanquish Spyferatu's evil by distracting him until dawn, at which time the rays of the sun will destroy him, but only at the cost of her own life. That night, she lures the Spy to her bedroom, where he proceeds to drink her blood. The woman's beauty and purity distract Spyferatu from the call of the rooster, and at the first light of day, he collapses to the floor, dead. Vampire hunters arrives to discover the woman dead but victorious. He then drives a stake through the heart of the Spy to make sure that Lucy's sacrifice was not in vain. In a final ironic twist, the Scout awakens from his sickness, now a vampire, and has the vampire hunters arrested for the murder of Spyferatu. He then states enigmatically that he has much to do, and is last seen riding away on horseback, garbed in the same fluttering black as Spyferatu. He also contacted Amplus Barpo, who joined up with ExcelSpy in his league of villains, to use his necromancy to bring Spyferatu back from the dead. But due to the sunlight beamed on Spyferatu, the vampire seemed to be weakened, and cannot walk without the use of a cane. A vampiric meeting took place in the living room of Mann Manor as Spyferatu announces that he is forming an unholy alliance, with Amplus as his second-in-command as a token of his esteem, and with a team of creatures of the night, nothing will stand in their way. Amplus and the other vampires agree to this, and they swept the nation after dark ever since. Appearance Spyferatu is a BLK Spy with a white mask to match his Villanous Vampire model. He also dons a black Lady Killer and sometimes wears a Backbiter's Billycock when traveling from map-to-map. Behavior and Personality Unlike Amplus Barpo, who is pure evil, Spyferatu is a tragic vampire who is weary of an eternal life spent alone in the dark, thirsting for human blood while yearning for human company that he can never have. He is polite to his human guests who stays at his manor for the night, but deep down inside, he had become angry at the God he once worshipped when he was alive, and is haunted by the memory of his wife's suicide. As a vampire, he's even more ruthless than before, but still has the same mannerisms as most vampires have. Spyferatu's also enigmatic and hypnotic, making him even more terrifying to his foes. Powers and Abilities Due to being a vampire, he has some unique abilities to boot: * '''Vampire Physiology: Spyferatu is physically imposing with excellent strength, speed, endurance and agility, excellent senses, extended living-span nearing ageless and high-level resistance to damage. Other abilities include the ability to turn other beings into vampires (possibly involuntarily), mental abilities, transformation into animals or mist, etc. Note that he is able to learn Magic, so the variety of powers Spyferatu has isn't so much result of him being a vampire. * Fang Retraction: He has abnormally sharp fangs and can deliver a deadly bite with them. In some cases, the fangs may even be retractable. * Bat Swarming: Spyferatu can disperse his body into a swarm of bats, scattering into large area while retaining control over his fragments instead of staying in relatively cohesive form and reforming from any part. Weaknesses Spyferatu is potentially immortal, but he does have a few weaknesses. He can be destroyed by a stake through the heart, fire, beheading and direct sunlight, and they are wary of crucifixes, holy water and garlic. Trivia * Spyferatu is based on the character, Nosferatu, from the 1922 silent German horror film of the same name. * Spyferatu is the leader of a vampire syndicate. * He's the only vampire that can turn into a bat. Category:BLK Team Category:Undead Category:Butchers Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Elementals Category:Spies Category:Shapeshifters Category:Blade Users Category:Intellectuals Category:Stone Walls Category:Abominations Category:Demonic Category:Freaks with Theme Songs